familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Duncan, Arizona
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 696 |population_density_km2 = 108.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 274.2 |timezone = MST (no DST) |utc_offset = -7 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 32 |latm = 43 |lats = 33 |latNS = N |longd = 109 |longm = 5 |longs = 52 |longEW = W |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 85534 |area_code = 928 |GNIS_id = 4189 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 04-20750 |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} Duncan is a town in Greenlee County, Arizona, United States. According to the 2010 census, the population of the town is 696. Duncan is at the juncture of the Gila River and the Arizona-New Mexico state border. Duncan lies on both sides of the Gila, although the primary portion of the town and the entire downtown area lie on the south side of the river. Duncan was founded in the mid 19th century, and the land was added to the United States as a part of the Mexican Cession. The town of Duncan has been destroyed twice by flood and once by fire. The town and area are primarily populated by ranchers and miners (especially from the Freeport-McMoran copper mines in SE Arizona and SW New Mexico). Surrounding smaller towns such as Franklin and York, Arizona and Virden, New Mexico use Duncan public works and public schools. Duncan and the surrounding area along the Gila River is world-renowned for Native American artifacts such as arrow heads, pottery, burial sites, cave paintings and other remnants of the Anasazi and other pre-historic cultures, as well as artifacts from garrison camps of the Expedition of Francisco Vásquez de Coronado. Duncan High School (mascot: Wildkats; school colors: red, grey, and white) competes in many sports, but is renowned for their tennis teams. U.S. Supreme Court Justice Sandra Day O'Connor was born in El Paso, Texas, but grew up near Duncan on the Lazy B ranch, which straddles the border between Arizona and New Mexico. The Day family ran the ranch for many years until selling it; it continues to be run as a ranch. O'Connor later wrote a book titled Lazy B: Growing up on a Cattle Ranch in the American Southwest about her childhood experiences on the ranch with her brother H. Alan Day. Geography Duncan is located at (32.725828, -109.097686). According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , all of it land. Climate According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Duncan has a semi-arid climate, abbreviated "BSk" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Duncan, Arizona Demographics 2013 Estimate }} As of the census of 2000, there were 812 people, 294 households, and 206 families residing in the town. The population density was 317.6 people per square mile (122.5/km²). There were 384 housing units at an average density of 150.2 per square mile (57.9/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 81.77% White, 0.49% Black or African American, 0.86% Native American, 0.12% Asian, 13.55% from other races, and 3.20% from two or more races. 31.53% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 294 households out of which 42.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.3% were married couples living together, 17.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.6% were non-families. 25.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.76 and the average family size was 3.33. In the town the population was spread out with 35.2% under the age of 18, 10.6% from 18 to 24, 22.2% from 25 to 44, 21.2% from 45 to 64, and 10.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 28 years. For every 100 females there were 90.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.3 males. The median income for a household in the town was $27,368, and the median income for a family was $33,750. Males had a median income of $32,232 versus $18,333 for females. The per capita income for the town was $13,642. About 14.0% of families and 16.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.4% of those under age 18 and 23.2% of those age 65 or over. Duncan OTA Cable Duncan's television service is provided by an extensive network of translator stations that relay some of the larger Phoenix and Tucson stations as well as the basic cable networks. All but three are owned by Southern Greenlee County TV Association. Stations in this network include: *K07IR (KOAT-TV Albuquerque, New Mexico via KOVT Silver City, New Mexico) *K17CM (TBN, not owned by county) *K20GG (Arizona Board of Regents, KUAT-TV Tucson) **This station was formerly K23CK on channel 23; it moved to channel 20 on November 25, 2002.K23CK call sign change, FCC CDBS database, accessed March 17, 2007 **This station also has a permit to flash-cut to digital on channel 20. *K33DA (KTVW-DT Phoenix) *K41CV (KASW-TV Phoenix) *K43CN (KVOA-TV Tucson) *K47DA (KTVK-TV Phoenix, also serves Clifton and Morenci) *K49CH (KSAZ-TV Phoenix) References Category:Towns in Greenlee County, Arizona Category:Towns in Arizona Category:Safford, Arizona micropolitan area